Miniature sealed toggle lever switches have been known heretofore. For example, H. W. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,521, dated Oct. 31, 1967, and H. W. Hults U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,286, dated Jan. 18, 1972, show miniature toggle lever switches, the latter patent showing a sealed type switch. While these prior switches have been useful for their intended purpose, this invention relates to improvements thereover.